weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
List of meteorologists on The Weather Channel
Anchors on The Weather Channel = = Schedule = Weekdays * 5:00-6:00 AM: '''AMHQ Early '''with Jen Carfagno and Anaridis Rodriguez * 6:00-9:00 AM: '''AMHQ '''w/ Stephanie Abrams, Jim Cantore, Jen Carfagno & Anaridis Rodriguez * 9:00-11:00 AM: '''Weather Center Live '''w/ Rotating Hosts * 11:00 AM- 3:00 PM: '''Weather Center Live '''w/ Mark Elliot & Alex Wallace * 3:00-6:00PM: '''Weather Center Live '''w/ Jennifer Delgado & Chris Warren * 4:00-8:00PM: '''New York Now '''w/ Paul Goodloe & Justin Michaels ('''Show only in NYC viewing area) ''' * 6:00-8:00PM: '''Weather Underground '''w/ Mike Bettes, Ryan Davidson & Alex Wilson Weekends * 5:00-9:00 AM: '''AMHQ Weekend''' with Reynolds Wolf, Kelly Cass and Dr. Greg Postel * 9:00 AM-12:00 PM: '''Weekend Recharge''' with Maria Larosa * 12:00-12:30 PM: '''WX Geeks''' with Dr. Marshall Shepard (Sundays) * 9:00-10:00 PM: '''Top Ten Countdown''' with Stephanie Abrams (Sundays) Weekdays on The Weather Channel App * 6:00-11:00 AM: '''The Lift''' with Domenica Davis and Al Roker * 4:00-9:00 PM: '''The Ari Effect''' with Ari Sarsalari = Other Talent = Weather Channel Experts Weather Channel Reporters and Fill-Ins = The Weather Channel On-Air Changes (2015-present) = The Weather Channel made a big announcement in September 2015 that all production of reality shows would stop and The Weather Channel would begin to head towards a 24/7 network, which led them to welcoming back Alexandra Steele and Samantha Mohr to the network. Alexandra Steele still fills in, but Samantha Mohr does work for WXIA and will rarely appear on TWC, she does though still work for The Weather Channel. The first really big change was the exit of Weather Channel Meteorologist Vivian Brown. Later that week, 'Wake Up With Al' was cancelled sending Al Roker to 'The Lift' weekday mornings from 6:00-11:00am on The Weather Channel App with Domenica Davis and Ari Sarsalari and sending Stephanie Abrams back to Atlanta for 'AMHQ' weekdays from 7:00-10:00am with Sam Champion, Jennifer Delgado, Jim Cantore and Anaridis Rodriguez. Then, Sam Champion and Jennifer Delgado departed AMHQ. Jennifer Delgado moved to 'Weather Center Live' weekdays from 9:00am-12:00pm and Sam Champion to '23.5 Degrees' Tuesdays from 11:00pm-12:00am. AMHQ was revamped with Stephanie Abrams, Jim Cantore, Jen Carfagno and Anaridis Rodriguez. Kait Parker then announced her departure from 'AMHQ Weekend' and The Weather Channel. She later returned to the network weeks after but now she fills in on 'The Lift' with Al Roker and Domenica Davis and also works on 'Good Morning America Weekend'. During the change, Ari Sarsalari launched a new Weather Channel App show called 'The Ari Effect' airing weekdays from 4:00-9:00pm, sending him off 'The Lift'. Kait Parker, Danielle Banks and Tom Moore regularly fill-in. In May of 2016, The Weather Channel shifted afternoon programming which brought in a different 'Weather Center Live' which was on 2 hours each with one host from 9:00-11:00am, 11:00am-1:00pm and 1:00-3:00pm. Alex Wallace and Mark Elliot were separated from the 12:00-3:00pm show. Alex moving 9:00-11:00am and Mark moving 11:00am-1:00pm. Dave Schwartz and Alex Wilson which aired 3:00-6:00pm were also broken up. Moving, Dave Schwartz to 1:00-3:00pm and Alex Wilson joined Mike Bettes as host on 'Weather Underground' weeknights from 6:00-8:00pm. Chris Warren and Jennifer Delgado were shifted off the 9:00am-12:00 Noon show and were moved to 3:00-6:00pm. Dan Lenoard and Crystal Egger usually contributed on the 9:00am-12:00 Noon show, but they now also appear during the 3:00-6:00pm show now. The reason was to have less hosts on-air to help expand the 24/7 outlet. It moved Sarah Dillingham off of 'WUTV'. The Weather Channel now has a 9:00pm-12:00am or (1:00am) show which usually is Keith Carson, Carl Parker and Sarah Dillingham only on Severe Weather days. In early June, Anaridis Rodriguez went on Maternity Leave from 'AMHQ' and many fans wondered where she went. She returned to the network in late August. Kelly Cass and Reynolds Wolf rotate in on AMHQ to fill-in for her. With them working weekdays they are missing 'AMHQ Weekend' a lot. Nick Walker is now a regular fill-in while Greg Postel remains most weekends. (Anaridis Rodriguez returned Monday August 8th) The Weather Channel then announced on July 7th, 2016 that a new show will be airing on Sundays only (similar to WX Geeks which only airs Sundays at Noon) and the show would begin on Sunday July 24th, but airing in the primetime slot of 9:00-10:00pm Sundays. The hosts will change weekly and Stephanie Abrams would launch the show as the first host. On Saturday July 30th, The Weather Channel announced Dave Schwartz had passed away from cancer. Fans and co-workers posted their sadness and offered their condolences to the family. On Sunday July 31st, The Weather Channel launched a new show called "Top 10", the topic changes each week as it airs Sundays from 9:00-10:00pm EDT and Stephanie Abrams is the host of the show. Jim Cantore will fill-in when Stephanie is out. On Monday August 1st, Alex Wallace left his 9:00-11:00am show and Mark Elliot left his 11:00am-1:00pm show while Dave Schwartz's 1:00-3:00pm show was cancelled. Alex Wallace and Mark Elliot returned as co-hosts of Weather Center Live from 11:00am-3:00pm. Currently, the 9:00-11:00am show is currently having rotating hosts. On Wednesday August 3rd, The Weather Channel Meteorologist Keith Carson announced he was departing the network to head back home to WCSH/Portland, ME. The week of August 8th welcomed 2 new meteorologists. On Monday August 8th, Jacqui Jeras joined as a freelance meteorologist while on Tuesday August 9th, Orelon Sidney joined as well. The Weather Channel announces quickly that Liana Brackett has joined The Weather Channel. She is currently joining different shows when she host's she is a third host. She has hosted Weather Center Live w/ Chris & Jennifer. WCL w/ Alex & Mark and she was third host on Weekend Recharge this past weekend. On Monday December 5th, The Weather Channel launched a new show called 'New York' only airing for viewers in the New York City area it airs from 4-8pm w/ Paul Goodloe & Justin Michaels it interrupts Weather Center Live (4-6pm) and WeatherUnderground (6-8pm). It is a two week trial show, Paul Goodloe will be moved off of Weekend Recharge temporarily. The show is Weather, News, Sports and anything local New York, as well as a few national forecasts. Former On-Air Staff =